Why Skye Hikari is One of the Few Female Leads that I Respect- by Natsumichan
Description- Description- Okay, so like some of my fellow contributors here, I love Skye. A lot of us do, and this fic will explain why. She's completely different from the Female Leads in games that I've seen before, she's one of the few that I ACTUALLY RESPECT. She's tough, fierce, protective, a great friend, caring, kind, smart, takes crap from nobody, and could care less about what she looks like and how people think of her. I'm sick of seeing the weak, needy female leads in games, and Skye is definitely not one of them. She is an amazing role model for Female Empowerment and a great example of positive portrayal of strong women in games. We need more strong females with a backbone, and Skye is a perfect example. As Lizzy always said, the Main Characters play the greatest impact of a story and without them, the foundation is destroyed, they have to be good characters in order to keep a story successful, and Skye is honestly one of the most greatly written characters I've seen in games. And no, I'm not exaggerating, as you get more and more into the story, you see more of Skye and who she really is. I don't understand character development and how stuff like this works like how Lizzy does, but I'll give you my take, and audience's POV on a character. She has true development, and becomes a true hero as time goes on. At first, she doesn't really suit the role personality wise, but as she spends more time with the team, she becomes a true hero. Unlike most female characters that are main characters in video games, they are passive, submissive, and often too perfect. That's boring and pathetic. Let's look at Skye. Again, she takes CRAP FROM NO ONE. She's a fierce warrior, independent, and even with all her good traits, she's likeable and not boring at all. She starts out as this mysterious girl with a lack of social skills and with huge strength and ability to fight. Now, this is unique for main characters. Normally, you know the most about them, but with Skye, you know very little about her at the beginning, and you slowly learn more and more. She purposely lacks screentime and lines in the beginning so she doesn't stay in the spotlight. I asked Lizzy about this, and she said that Part I was intended to be that way for Skye, and that it mainly focused on the other characters joining together and Zeph's development. Also, she has this sad past that you probably heard by now made me cry. It was very depressing and emotional, and it made the audience understand her better. But later, she was able to shape out of her past and become a great leader and person who was able to do anything for her friends in the end. She's got a lot of personality. Aside from being normally serious and fierce, she has a silly side to her evident in the scenarios. She's got a childish, light-hearted side to her, and a side to her that can be somewhat awkward. Also, she can be really cute around Zephyr, when she gets embarrassed. I like how she doesn't stick to just one trait, she has multiple ones that make her more human. Her lighter side appears a lot in Part II and I just love it. And even though she's a lighter character, she still is a total hardcore, fierce warrior that's even stronger. Female characters should be strong, and Skye's a perfect example of what female characters should be, especially if they're main ones. Skye's strong, determined, and is a winner. She'll do anything to complete her tasks and her objectives, and does so. She finally completes all her objectives and goals and is one of the few that actually have them and succeeds. Throughout my gaming experiences through Lizzy introducing them to me, I've seen countless annoying female leads without a trait that makes them likeable. They're either too nice, submissive, weak, needy, Tsundere, Mary Sue, Damsel in Distress, annoying fangirl, etc. Skye is NONE of these, and she is just like the ones that I respect, like Lucina, Lightning, Tifa Lockhart, Samus Aran, Jill Valentine, and Lara Croft. She's tough and fierce and mature, like Lucina and Lightning. But has a warm, caring side to her like Tifa. What I like about her is that she has a backbone, similar to Luna Zedler. She's protective, smart, sweet, but a fierce fighter that could destroy anything. She's caught up in a past where she can't get out of. What stood out to me about her, is how she dealt with everything. She wasn't perfect, and just got over it, it took her a while, but she managed to despite all her suffering. I like how she's all these good things, but she's still far from perfect. She's awkward, has some silly sides, a bit childish at times, forgetful, a bad liar, has weird fashion senses, etc. I love these things about her, because it makes her funnier and more appealing. She doesn't stick to just one personality. She's a BA one moment, a soft-hearted person the next moment. I guess I hate most female leads so much, that it's lead me to appreciate the good ones far more. I love how Skye could probably send their sorry butts to the abyss with one look. She's got a backbone, and she's typically the one saving people, rather than the one being saved. Female characters should be strong, and powerful, not some weak needy characters. She's a good foil for those types, and that way, she's an excellent example for a role model for female characters.